Nicron Biology
Basic Nicron Biology Nicrons are entities made of a plasma-like substance, and rely on electrical waves to maintain their diet, although they also can survive off of an omnivorous diet. They come with a variety of charges: Negative, Positive, and Neutral Charges, with one pattern color on each and with a unique set of patterns. This dictates the number of Nicrons in existence, as there are always an equivalent number of Negative and Positive Nicrons, to balance each other's existence in the world. They do not have any sexual organs, and gender is dictated by individual's choice of self-identification. It is extremely difficult to kill a Nicron, and their lifespans usually range from 20-50 years at a time, depending on health and environmental availability. Additionally, all Nicrons have the ability to illuminate their pattern colors at will, and usually hunt at night. They abruptly light up their patterns if threatened in the dark, scaring off predators with the usually startling patterns on their body and fleeing while their hunters are stunned. They tend to prefer pure forms/breeds rather than hybrids of any kind, as their species relies on the structured balance of numbers and charged Nicrons. Reproduction: Nicrons of all genders can actually reproduce, unlike many species, and the parents must simply have a strong enough bond with one another and be able to produce a powerful enough charge to spawn a baby Nicron. Because they're creatures of a plasma-based existence, Nicrons reproduce by the sharing of electrical charges between two compatible mates. It takes a great deal of time and energy to produce a Nicron kit, and tends to exhaust both parents in the process. Behavior Nicron Interactions * All Nicrons are born with an inherent dislike of the other charge for unknown reasons; it's believed that this dislike occurs to prevent the unnatural creation of Neutral Nicrons. Negative Nicrons are known to be more playful, mischievous, fun-loving, and creative, while Positive Nicrons tend to be more gentle, respectful, serious, and structured, although these vary highly. *Both Negative and Positive Nicrons have an inborn distrust of Neutral Nicrons, as they aren't capable of being one or the other completely. It is frowned upon for members of differing charges to reproduce due to the eccentricity of the Neutral Nicrons' coats and behaviors. Neutral Nicrons are considered to be wildcards in personality. *Finding mates is done through the meeting of others and, of course, dating! It's not uncommon for Nicrons to date around before choosing a mate. They don't necessarily mate for life, although that's usually the case that many look forward to throughout this process. Viricron Interactions * Because of the Viricrons' tendency to behave more aggressively, and due to their near-feral and primal sense of social construct, plenty gets lost in translation between Viricron and Nicron. This causes some rifts and strain between the two species socially, and thus means that it is not uncommon for both species to avoid one another, although they are still usually quite tolerant of each other. * If in a bind, it is not completely uncommon for a Nicron to run towards the Viricron's settlements to find sanctuary, just like the Viricrons rely on Nicrons for technological advancements and more adept ability to communicate with others. Holocron Interactions * Nicrons regard Holocrons, as a whole, with mostly indifferent behavior. They treat them usually as younger siblings or individuals rather than the occasionally pesky nomads that they are. * Due to the Holocron's ridiculously amiable demeanor, it's extremely rare to find any Island inhabitants or individuals that genuinely dislike them. Caneron Interactions * There is almost a genuinely violent and absurdly strong hatred between these two parties of species. The Canerons have been rivals of the Nicrons since their arrival upon the Nicron Isles, one improving and enhancing tools and efficiency of scientific discovery, while the other developed through biological evolution and natural curiosity. Canerons and Nicrons dislike one another due to evolutionary differences as well as their tendencies of respecting their environment versus the constant consumption of island resources. * They tend to present each other with a cold shoulder, and often create hostile jabs at one another and behave passive-aggressively, if only to conform to their species treaties and not incite a bloody, petty, and undesirable war between the two. Although several fights and a large number of embargo have plagued their relations, they continue to maintain barely civil yet effortful relations with one another, and do only major trading with one another under dire circumstances. Jaegeron Interactions * Nicrons, as most other species, do not like Jaegerons, and in fact dislike and distrust them with a passion. Due to their genetically modified structures and natures, the Jaegers are considered extremely unnatural and absurd presences within the Isle habitats. * While they are tentative in holding relations with one another, neither party is particularly trustful of one another. Their genetic affiliation does not assist with easing their very sensitive ties. The affiliations between the Jaegerons and Canerons does not help make their diplomacy any easier. Calaisian Interactions * Very rarely does a Nicron interact or even make contact with a Calais, and it is believed that the meeting of one is either a blessing or a curse. All Calais are treated with the utmost diligence of respect, reverence, and caution, usually either near-worshipping them or avoiding them out of piety or fear of their capability. Animal Interactions * Relations are very symbiotic. Nicrons are curious and gentle enough not to usually harm another animal. Usually, unfortunately, does not mean always, and does not guarantee that an animal might not become prey later. Human Interactions * Interactions with humans tends to be hostile, if the Nicrons are native to the Nicron Isles. Any and all humans that miraculously make contact to the island do not always survive for long. Nicrons tend to snub human contact and have quite feral behavior due to their * Some Nicrons that made it off the island are captured, bred, and domesticated into human hands. They are then kept as pets with lifespans that last half as long as a human's, although they are considered high-maintenance animals, and are luxury animals, owned only by those with the money to receive such expensive, unique, and rare pets. * These domesticated Nicrons are far more docile and affectionate, willing to bond with humans and other non-Nicron species, albeit still maintaining their usual hostilities between Nicrons of the opposing charges and Viricrons. They tend to be more devious due to their intelligence, and love to cause terror within the home of their owner by deliberately forcing the appliances within the house to malfunction due to their electrical nature. Rarity and Traits * Common: Single Pattern Colors, single tail. * Uncommon: Two Pattern colors, gradient markings. * Rare: Multiple Tails, Wings of Any Kind. * Legendary: Fire heads, Dismemberment. (More to be added as discoveries range.) Lore and Mythology It's commonly believed that the species evolved from the Viricrons through a number of variables present within their genetic equations. It's said that they are the essences of deceased Viricrons alone. Due to the large population of Nicrons on the Isle, it is speculated that the Nicrons are the dominant species on the Nicron Kingdom Isles, with some exceptions being the Holocrons due to their constant nomadic movements and migrations. It's believed that the Holocrons evolved from the Nicrons, although that speculation hasn't been researched much due to the lack of access the islands offer.